Redemption
by pigwideon
Summary: Sequel to Memento....... Life a month after Tohma's seemingly death.. More problems keep popping up for NG, and it appears the mysterious Siamese isn't done with them yet.. pts 4, 5...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hello!! Thankyou to those who reviewed Memento, and yes there is a sequel or two in the works....This is the very first chapter of the very first sequel!!   
And once again, i cannot find what happened to the paragraphing........  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Redemption.......part 1  
He watched as The blonde approached himself, one blade held in his left hand, while the right reached out to touch him. "You aren't supposed to be here." He whispered, pushing the hand back and raising a gun. "You should have stayed away. Like I told you to." The blonde stopped and lowered his eyes, the blade slipping from his hand, "I had to come for you. You know that." Violet eyes closed in frustration and fear, "No! You don't understand! You CAN'T help me! Not this time! I already know!!" The blonde smiled a sad smile and reached out a hand, closing over one of the boy's shoulders, "No you don't. And you never will."   
  
.................................................  
Shuichi woke up for the upteenth time this month, with tears in his eyes and a sob caught in his throat. And again, also for the upteenth time, Yuki wasn't here. The pink haired boy knew Tohma had been important to the taller blonde, but still, Tohma had been dead a month, the kidnappers slipping away, never to be heard from again. And Yuki had not been happy. Shuichi sighed and sat up slowly, his arms encircling his knees as he contemplated whether or not to disturb the blonde writer. Everytime he had, he had been snapped at and locked out, forcing him to go to Hiro's once again, before Yuki grudgingly apologised and let him come back home. It wasn't that Yuki spent all his time searching for more information, Shuichi understood that. It was the fact that Yuki seemed to have forgotten about him, He had forgotten that his own lover was right here and alive, and he missed him. Blinking back tears he stood and tiptoed past the closed door of the study and into the kitchen, maybe some food would help him sleep.   
..........................................  
"Damn it" The quiet curse interrupted the sound of fingers clacking on the keyboard as the man in front of the screen reached for a cigarette. "Where in Hell did they go?" A fist slammed into the desk as Yuki Eiri pushed back from the desk and stalked into the kitchen, he needed alcohol. Quiet sniffling stopped him in his tracks, the angry expression draining away from his face. Shuichi. Shuichi was in the kitchen, crying. Not knowing what else to do, he turned quietly, and reentered the room he'd just left, shuting the door behind him with a soft click.   
........................  
  
Hearing the small sound, the pink haired boy's tears fell harder, and he dropped to his knees, wondering how this had happened.   
..............................................................................................  
"Is this a good idea Siamese?" A frustrated growl was the only answer the boy recieved and a grin threatened to break over his young face. "Do you really think you can handle this mission alone? You've only been cleared for two days after all..."   
"I think I can handle information recovery mission Bombay, On My Own. Shouldn't you be back with your own team now?" Bombay smiled and looked away from the annoyed blonde, "I guess so. They've been kinda....clingy, lately." The blonde's annoyed look dissapeared and a soft smile replaced it. "They missed you. You are family, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. Don't get annoyed with them, they all care for you. Abyssinian almost gutted me when I didn't explain everything right away.Just don't take that love for granted." Bombay turned back to the elder agent his blue eyes wide, "Siamese, I'm sorry. I didn't think.." Tohma Seguchi raised a gloved hand and blue-green eyes met blue, a sad smile on the elder's face, "No, It's okay. I did what I had to."   
..................................  
Ryuichi looked around the dark building of NG Productions sadly. It wasn't the same. He missed recording, he missed the late night sessions, he missed the togetherness of Noriko, Tohma and himself. He missed Tohma. He turned towards the head office, now shared between Sakano, Suguru and K, the three being the only ones holding NG together, The one office that used to be occupied by one of Ryuichi's closest friends. Ryuichi looked at the closed door a moment before he placed a hand against the wood, and jumped back surprised when the door opened silently. The desk lamp was on. Ryuichi frowned at that and quietly snuck into the room, skulking around the walls. He raised Kumagoro in defense and crept closer to the desk, where he could now see someone had crouched behind it, a laptop cord snaking from the desktop PC to the portable on the person's lap. Theives!! Ryichi's mind supplied and he turned to run and get K, the tall blonde no doubt still somewhere within the building. A hand clapped down on his shoulder and Ryuichi screamed, throwing out his elbow, where it was caught by the other, just before Ryuichi kicked out, catching the other unaware, slamming his booted foot into the other's kneecap. "Damn it!" A familar voice cried out and let go of Ryuichi, doubling over to clutch at his knee. Ryuichi stood, frozen in shock at the Blonde haired man standing in front of him. "T-Tohma?"   
....................................................^_^   
"I'm sorry."   
Blue eyes glared and he turned away, fuming. "I know. Why didn't you tell me? We all thought you were dead." He turned back, his eyes sad, "we all thought you were gone." Tohma lowered his eyes, slightly ashamed. "Ryuichi, I can't come back. Not yet. I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to know. No one was." Ryuichi advanced upon the blonde, anger clear in his eyes. "Why can't you tell me?" As Tohma opened his mouth to reply, the sounds of footsteps stopped him cold. "Ryuichi! Please! You can't tell them!" Panic flitted over the blonde's face as Ryuichi stood still, "Tohma," he whispered, "Please tell me." Turning to the door Tohma thought for a moment, biting his lip. "Okay, but you have to promise, no one can know I'm still alive. No One." Ryuichi nodded and Tohma smiled, "I'll come back for you, but I have to go now." Ryuichi nodded again and Tohma pulled him forward in a hug, applying pressure on Ryuichi's neck, enough to knock the younger man out. "Sorry, Ryu-chan" Tohma whispered, dropping the man carefully and gathering up his laptop, tucking the lot into a bag before turning the lamp off and waiting by the window. Had to give the others no reason to suspect Ryuichi after all. The door opened and he turned, knowing only his silhouette could be seen. "Hey! You!" The deep voice of K yelled and Tohma slid out the window, dissappearing into the night.   
  
  
............................  
Tohma was angry. Mainly at himself, of course he should have had the light out, of course he should have been paying attention. But instead, he's been lost in old memories, foolishly thinking he knew his office better than anyone. And that was a mistake. Now he had a possible security threat, and worse, he's put Ryuichi in danger. "Brilliant, you fool. First mission back and you get caught, marvellous. Moron........ I'm getting way too old for this." 


	2. After the missionpt 1

Author's Notes.....Well, 2nd chapter. I'd like to thank all the reviewers, especially panatlantic, Megamie and Pan-chan!!!   
  
Now, i'm trying not to use too much WK in this but, for you to understand, once again, 4 assassins - Eldest, Kudou Yoji, codename Balinese, 2nd Eldest Fujimaya Aya, codename Abyssinian( he's the red head),2nd youngest Hidaka Ken codename Siberian, and youngest Tsukiyono Omi, codename Bombay.   
  
And I'm sorry this is short, but who am I to turn down a cookie!!! ^_^   
Redemption ...pt 2   
  
...............  
  
"Siamese." Tohma turned from the printed reports to see the man who'd spoken. "Abyssinian." Tohma greeted, tilting his head slightly. The red head glared at the blonde his fist clenched before throwing a paper at the blonde, "read that." Tohma caught the paper and and folded it to read the headline splashed across the news,   
  
NG Records once again under seige  
..............................  
"What?" Tohma mumbled, turning his chair and beginning to read the article again. "The note writer is back." Abyssinian spoke, already knowing what Tohma would want to know. "It's not reported in there, but a note was left, signed by Siamese. NG head office was ransacked last night, and lead singer Ryuichi Sakuma was found unconscious." Tohma frowned, biting his lip before replying, "No, I knocked Ryuichi out. I was in the office. It wasn't ransacked, and there was no note, signed by me or otherwise." A folder landed on the blonde's lap and he looked at it, not sure. "That's the police reports, and agent K's report. It's all there. Call us if you need help." The red head nodded once and turned back, heading out the way he'd come. "Abyssinian, thankyou." Abyssinian stopped a moment, not turning, before he bowed his head once and continued on.   
............................  
A coffee cup flew into the wall and Shuichi winced as the door to the study was yanked open and Yuki strode out, anger clearly written on his face. "You are not going to work today." he snarled, yanking up the phone and stabbing the keys quickly. Shuichi's mouth dropped open and he began to protest when a paper was thrown into his face. He read the paper silently, dropping it to the floor once he was done with it and quietly left the room, locking himself in the bedroom as Yuki's call was connected. Muffled conversation reached his ears before Yuki hung up, gathered his coat and keys and slammed the front door behind him as he went out. Shuichi reached for the pillow and hugged it close to his body, tears beginning their trail down his face.   
.................................  
K reread the note, his eyes narrowing in thought. What exactly did this Siamese want? "What happened?" a voice growled and K turned to find none other than Yuki Eiri glaring at him, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. K wordlessly handed over the facsimile of the original note and watched at Yuki growled at it before crushing it in his hands, growling the name "siamese" under his breath.   
.................................  
"I'm still here, Siamese." Tohma closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over them, rereading the note. They were wrong, they weren't signed Siamese, they were written to Siamese. Tohma had no doubt he was supposed to find the note during the mission, but, because of Ryuichi's interruption, he'd missed it. "Not again".   
....................................  
"Siamese, he was here wasn't he?" Yuki asked from his position against the wall as K opened the door to Tohma's old office, clearly displaying the desk, computer and various paperwork strewn around the room. "We think so. I saw him at the window, Ryuichi must have disturbed him and he knocked him out and ran. The mess wasn't made until later though. He must have come back to do it. Ryuichi doesn't remember much. He was knocked out from behind, so he didn't get to see." Yuki growled again and lit another cigarette. "What does it take to get a damn break here?"   
............................  
"Why come back and ransack the office? it doesn't make sense." Tohma bit his bottom lip in thought, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the floor. Around him sat the four assasins of Kritikers best team, Weiss Kreuz. "No, it doesn't" agreed Tohma, " I had taken all the information earlier, if the note writer left me a note, he'd know that."   
"But if you weren't the one on the mission, he'd have to have some way to make sure you knew it was for you, even if no one else put it together. I don't think he was expecting you yourself there. It's more likely these missions go to an actual hacker rather than a field agent." Tohma's eyes flicked to the youngest agent and narrowed his eyes, "Why wouldn't it go directly to me?"   
  
"You were only just cleared for active duty, kritiker is more likely to put someone else on rather than risking a new agent."   
"It could have been a blind." a new voice spoke up and both Tohma and Bombay turned to the new speaker. Balinese lay back against the couch in a graceless sprawl, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. " The note writer could have already been in, got your information, left the note and left, and came back after you'd been to both confuse the authorities, make it look like you botched the mission, and to let you know, they're still here. At least, that's what it looks like to me."   
.................................................  
  
"So, they could have my information too?" Tohma asked, slight anger in his voice. Balinese shrugged and flicked the cigarette, the ash fluttering softly into the ashtry provided, "Possibly."   
................................................  
"Siamese, you are a fool." a small chuckle as fingers clacked against the keys of the computer, searching the diskette he'd retrieved, "You really are a fool." 


	3. confrontations

  


Author's Notes: My first attempt at HTML.... hmm. Anyways, next chapter, Thankyou for the reviews!!! ^_^ 

  
  


Redemption.....Part 3

  
  


Ryuichi sat within studio 3 absently playing with the mixer. He glared as he thought of Tohma and the man's promise to come back for him. Already it had been a week and the blonde man had yet to contact the brunnette. With a growl he abandoned the buttons and pushed back, intent on going to see K, explain everything, Tohma had had enough time.

"Ryuichi," that familiar voice spoke and the man froze, half way out of his chair. "Tohma?" he asked, a little breathlessly, and turned, amazed to see the man, leaning back against the door, his arms crossed. "I'm sorry, I meant to come sooner, but I've been a little...busy."

"What are you doing?" Tohma sighed at the question, pushing off the door and walking forward to his once closest friend. "I'm doing what I have to do. I can't tell you everything...." 

"You can't or you won't? This is New York all over again isn't it? You couldn't tell me what happened, you_ couldn't_ trust anyone, You wouldn't trust_ me._ For gods sake Tohma, we were _friends!_ You could have told me _anything, anything_ and I would have been there. _Please, tell me._ I can handle it."

"Ryuichi, please, it's not that i don't trust you. But things have happened, both back then and now, and i can't tell you, not everything. It's too dangerous." Ryuichi growled low in his throat and levelled a glare at the elder man. "You will tell me what I want to know, or I'll tell everyone you are still alive." Silence reigned a few moments before the blonde spoke, his voice ice, " They won't believe you. There is nothing to support your assumption, and they'll think you were hallucinating." Ryuchi raised his chin, face set, "Whoever this Siamese is will believe me. And if he comes back, and he will, it'll be your fault." Tohma chuckled a small laugh and raised his own chin to meet Ryuichi's, "Siamese will not be back. He is not the enemy."  
"Then who is? Who are we supposed to be wary of Tohma? You?" Tohma opened his mouth to reply, and stopped, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Maybe so Ryu-chan. Maybe so. Look this was a bad idea, I'm going to go, please, just listen to me. I am in too deep, and if you continue on this path, so will you be." 

Hours later and still Ryuichi sat in front of the mixing board, idly twisting controls and pushing buttons. He sighed and stood, stretching his muscles, never once noticing the little blinking light that signified recording was in progress.

  


"Okay, this isn't that damaging. Most of its out of date anyway, so It doesn't matter if they have the information or not." Bombay's fingers flew over the keys as he read through Tohma's retrieved files as the blonde watched from the corner. "Why are you brooding about it? It's not important."  
"I'm not brooding" came the sharp reply and bombay rolled his eyes, "Right, I see that. So, what's the problem then?" Tohma glared and walked towards the steps leading to the top level, "There is no problem, Bombay. And I am not brooding."

  


"I am not brooding Noriko." Ryuichi stuck his bottom lip out and crossed his arms, Kumagoro held tightly under one arm. Noriko raised an eyebrow and crossed her own arms. "Really Ryuichi, you haven't been like this since you and Tohma.." she trailed off, the smile dropping from her face. "Nori" Ryuichi breathed and dropped the pout, reaching out to hug the woman, whilst cursing both himself and Tohma for doing this to her.

  


Studio three was empty. Shuichi sighed in relief and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Leaving the lights as low as possible he slumped into the chair by the mixer and buried his face in his hands. Something was wrong with him, he knew it. And it had something to do with his kidnapping and Tohma's death. He frowned as once again, tears began their trail down his face. He turned towards the desk, noticing the recording light on for the first time and frowned, the tears stopping abruptly. Reaching out he pressed rewind and waited for the recording to start.


	4. invasions

Author's Notes...Um, hi, Been a while huh? eheh. Anyways, we're getting close to the end of the first sequel and i really hope I'm starting to make sense....or at least i'm trying. I know I haven't explained somethings, but we are getting to them!   
Redemption...pt 4   
  
_"He's alive. He's alive. He's Alive!"_ Breathing hard, Shuichi's eyes narrowed as the recording continued, "Tohma's alive.." His mouth formed a hard line and he reached out a finger, pressing the stop button before erasing the entire thing. " You're back Siamese..."   
  


…..

  
  
"I'm not playing this time, Siamese" K read the note and scowled. What the hell was this? Barely two weeks after the break in, here was another note, waiting in studio 3. "Goddamn it" he muttered, reaching for his cell phone, If this Siamese wanted a fight, he'd give him one.   
  
"Another one?" Tohma asked as a folder was handed to him, Siberian being the designated deliverer. "Yup," the brunette answered, flopping down on the couch and flicking the television in their basement on, waiting for Siamese to read it._ "I'm not playing anymore…"_ Tohma murmured before he looked up at the younger agent, his eyes wide, "It can't be…"   
  
"Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, his voice high pitched and in the child like state that Shuichi found most comforting. The boy raised his eyes from the ground, their most common resting point these days, and looked at the older singer in apprehension. "Sorry Sakuma-san, did you say something?" Ryuichi looked like he was thinking hard for a moment with his hands folded under his chin and pursed lips, " Does Shu-chan have a belly ache?" he finally asked, eyes wide and a finger tapping his face. Shuichi blinked at the question before gathering the wit to reply, "No Sakuma-san I'm fine. I was just thinking." Shuichi stepped back a step as the older man gasped and clutched Kumagorou to his chest, "No! Shu-chan!! You shouldn't think so much! It will make your brain explode!" Shuichi managed a weak grin and waved his hand, "It's okay Sakuma-san, My brain won't explode."   
  
Bombay watched, slightly amused as Siamese started shoving his clothes into a small overnight bag, "Are you kidnapping me again?" he asked pleasantly, turning from his computer as Tohma finished packing and closed the straps on it, handing it to the boy. "Not this time, I'm afraid your team mates expressed, um, slight disagreements with me over that point, You're all going on holiday for a week or so." Bombay blinked, "All of us? As in the five of us?" Tohma shook his head no as he shut down and unplugged the boy's computer before ushering him downstairs. "No, the four of you. I have to see someone." Bombay stopped midstep and turned to face the older agent, "No way, you don't think…?" Tohma sighed and answered, not looking at the boy, "Yes, I think Mamoru may be back."   
"Do the others know?" Bombay asked, a little breathless. "About there being a threat to your life yes, about the Mamoru factor, no" Bombay groaned, " I thought this was all dealt with, I thought Hirofumi was the last one to be a threat." Tohma nodded grimly before pushing the boy lightly to start moving again, "I thought so too."   
  
Yuki was once again idly searching though the databases in a last ditch attempt to find something on the ones who'd taken Shuichi and killed Tohma. In the past month he'd started to lose hope that he would be able to find the murderers, and mete out any punishment at all. He placed his head in his hands and murmured under his breath, "I'm sorry my friend, I can't even avenge you." The computer beeped and Yuki looked up, startled. A note. A new note had been found just within the last few minutes,_ I'm back Siamese…_   
  
Tohma skulked through the halls of NG quietly and carefully, it wouldn't do to be caught now, when he was possibly closing in on the note writer. He ducked into studio 4 as an armed guard patrolled the halls, obviously K's work. "I'm sorry Mr K", Tohma whispered as he flicked a knife into his hand and strode out to confront the guard.   
  
Yuki growled from behind the wheel of his Porsche as a traffic accident had brought what was once a busy road To a stand still. "Damn it" he growled as the phone in his hand rang out for the fifth time. " Where the hell is everybody?"   
  
Ryuichi looked around the studios of NG as the lights all suddenly dropped off, leaving the room in natural lighting, "What?"   
  
Inside the dark head office, a small smile broke out over the dark face as he reclined in the comfortable chair behind the desk, _"come to me Siamese.." _


	5. surprise

Author's Notes: Well I hope with this chapter things become clearer, just one more to go now! I think....   
  
Redemption .......pt 5   
Tohma froze as the lights went off. So he knew he was here then. No point in being stealthy now. He'd barely stepped out of the hall that headed towards his offices when a familiar taller blonde way in his path, "FREEZE!" K bellowed, raising his trusty magnum at Tohma, before freezing himself, "T-Tohma?" he stuttered, as beside him Sakano screeched "Sachou!" before fainting dead away. K turned to the manager for a moment and before he knew what had happened, Tohma was in front of him and had slammed a dart into his neck. K reached out as the blonde man passed him and grabbed his wrist, "What did you just..?" he managed to get out before the sedative took affect and he slumped forward, beside Sakano. Tohma paused long enough to check both men's pulse and assuring himself they were fine before again striding towards the main office.   
  
Yuki slid into the first car park he found, uncaring who it belonged to at the moment. Shuichi was in danger and this time he was going to be able to do something about it. Slamming the door of the Porsche he took off for the front stairs and into the lobby as fast as he could.   
  
Tohma stood in front of his office doors and took a deep breath, sliding two blades into his hands before lifting a foot and kicking the doors in. Sitting at his desk, playing with a letter opener, sat Shuichi.   
  
Yuki looked around the lobby, worried. There was no one here, and all the lights were out. Shaking his head, he ran for the place he knew best here, Tohma's office.   
  
"Siamese" Shuichi spoke, his voice gruff and deeper than he'd ever used. "Mamoru.." Tohma whispered, taking a step forward. "Stay there thankyou" Shuichi spoke and threw the letter opener almost lazily towards the other man. Tohma moved his head as the blade passed within inches of his face, but made no more motion to move. "Why are you here Mamoru? You know Shuichi is supposed to be in control." Mamoru snarled and stood, " I was never given a choice in the matter was I? All because of that copy.."   
  
"Bombay is not a copy." Tohma spoke softly, taking a small step forward, "Bombay is a person, just like you should have been." Mamoru laughed and stood out in front of the desk, " I was a person.." Mamoru jumped at the older man, throwing them both to the floor, and attempted to get his hands around Tohma's neck.   
"Why didn't you leave us? We were happy!" he screamed as Tohma flicked the blades back and threw the boy from his body, before he could recover Tohma had straddled his waist and had his wrists pinned under his hands. "You weren't happy." He hissed, " You were both used as experiments and as Assassins to further his own cause! You WANTED to be free! Shuichi let you be free!" Mamoru growled, hatred on his face as he struggled to move Tohma's hands from his wrists. " I didn't want to leave my family" he growled, before the hatred melted away and a look of terror replaced it.  
  
"What?" Tohma started to ask as a large hand grasped his neck in one hand and threw him back, away from the boy. He hit the wall with a thump and slid down, his head bowed. "I'm going to kill you" a familiar voice snarled and Tohma froze, as two large hands grabbed the front of his dark coat and hauled him to his feet, before slamming him back into the wall repeatedly, and throwing him to the ground, face first. Tohma struggled to get up onto his elbows and again he was grabbed and thrown into the wall, his head connecting with a solid thunk. As he slid to the ground for the third time he realized, there was no stopping Eiri now, he was in a berserker rage and he could only fight back now to save his own life.   
  
Behind the two, watching with a smirk on his face, Shuichi watched as Yuki beat the living daylights out of Siamese. "And now it ends Siamese" he whispered, ready to watch the show.   
  
Yuki was quite enjoying his chance to get back at the one who'd hurt his family. He could barely see through the rage that clouded his vision as Shuichi's attacker again slid to the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. The thought of making this monster bleed made him smile and he strode forward, ready to attack again.   
  
Tohma steadied himself and took a painful breath. As Yuki stalked towards his victim, Tohma reached into his coat for the darts Bombay had given him. Yuki lifted him from the ground one handed, ready to slam his head through the wall again, as Tohma's hand slammed towards his stomach, dart in hand. Unfortunately, Yuki was quicker. The hand was grabbed and his body dropped, forcing tremendous strain on Tohma's arm, breaking it instantly. Tohma screamed out in surprise and pain and was quickly released to drop back to the floor. Yuki froze, this man had Tohma's voice._ "impossible"_ his mind was telling him,_ "you're imagining things."_ Confusion overtook the anger as he again reached for the man at his feet, but instead of slamming him into the wall like he'd intended to, he lifted the semi-conscious man to sit facing him. He lifted the bowed head with one hand and choked, this _was_ Tohma! His other hand lifted shakily and shifted the blonde bangs from the man's forehead, to see the gash upon his head, the one he'd caused.   
  
Tohma became aware of hands on his face and he flinched back, thinking the worst. In front of him, sat Eiri, shellshocked, his hands still in the air where they'd been on his face. "Tohma?" he whispered, suddenly reminding Tohma of the 16 year old he'd once known, before flinging himself into the older mans arms and whispering repeated "I'm sorries" into the mans ear. The situation brought back memories of the last time Eiri had been like this, when he had been 16 and he realized with a start, that had been the day that had sealed everything. "It's okay" Tohma whispered back, his hand on the younger mans hair, like it had been that day…   
  
"Well so much for that" Mamoru spoke from the desk, riffling through the desks contents. Coming back to himself, Yuki backed away from Tohma and turned to his lover, "Shuichi?" he asked confused. "Sorry Sweetie," Mamoru spoke, "Shuichi ain't here right now. Just me." So saying he raised a gun that he'd hidden in the desk and turned to the two on the floor. "Well, as fun as it has been, I have revenge to get. So I'll be killing you and going for the little copy now." Mamoru winked and pulled the trigger, just as a wire wrapped around his hand, forcing the gun from his hold. "What?" Mamoru snarled, yanking his arm in close to his body as a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows near the window. Tohma blinked, _How the hell had Balinese gotten in here?_ The smirk on the blonde Assassin's face guaranteed Tohma would never know, knowing Balinese's penchant for dramatic entrances. "Ya miss me Siamese?" he asked, winking over the top of his sunglasses and Yuki jerked towards Tohma. "Siamese?" he asked, a cool edge to his voice. "You were the one sending notes? You were the one who kidnapped Shuichi?" Balinese shifted and raised a cigarette to his lips smirking, "You could really get into trouble if you keep kidnapping underage bishonen you know.."   
"Shuichi is NOT underage Balinese, and I didn't take him, I only took Bombay. The notes, they were written to me, not from Siamese…" Yuki blinked as Tohma turned from him and back towards Shuichi, "Our first priority here is Mamoru and Shuichi." The boy behind the desk backed away as Tohma and Balinese closed in on him, one on each side. The boy growled and raised his fists, "you won't stop me traitor!" he ran towards Tohma, already injured, he would be an easy target, the sound of wires being thrown before the boy was jerked back, a thin line of blood circling his neck and wrists. " Hold still" Balinese ordered, holding on loosely so as not to cause damage. Mamoru had no intention of stopping and tried to move forward again. A slight tug on the wires brought him down to his knees and he finally conceded, his head bowed. Tohma stepped forward and knelt beside the boy gently bringing his face back up, "I'm sorry" 


End file.
